custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Steel Hawk
(THIS IS A SEPARATE UNIVERSE) Steel Hawk is a Mark-3 Jaeger from Germany. It is one of the oldest and most durable of the Jaeger fleet, an unstoppable tank, who survived countless battles with Kaiju up until it's destruction in 2025. History Early Combat History In 2018, Germany suffered a devastating loss in Hamburg due to a kaiju named Blutegel that ravaged its streets, emerging from the Elbe and retreating just as suddenly. A couple that survived the attack decided to ship their daughter to America, so she would stay safe with her grandmother while they participated in the Jaeger program. Günter and Marie, the couple, helped oversee the creation of Steel Hawk, the most powerful Jaeger at the time. Steel Hawk's first battle was with a kaiju in Oberhausen named Furia, which was short and ended with the creature being bombarded with missiles and killed. The German government held a parade in Berlin, where Steel Hawk was present and celebrated for it's victory. However, the pilots would go through relationship struggles over their time in the Jaeger program and as the pilots of Steel Hawk, due to Marie stressing over their daughter's absence, and Günter dealing with PTSD and the fear his daughter had perished. Defense of Germany After a series of battles with other kaiju, Steel Hawk was tasked to defend Germany from Blutegel in 2020. In the ruins of Hamburg, Blutegel arose from the sea and attacked Steel Hawk, who was defending it's homeland from the vile beast. After an hour or two of battle, Steel Hawk lost it's chest, it's turbines, it's arm and remaining hand, and it's foot. Steel Hawk pummeled Blutegel's skull in with it's arm stump, and mutilated the kaiju's corpse, spreading it's entrails and limbs all over the vicinity. It took four years to finally repair Steel Hawk, all while it's pilots continued their unsteady relationship. The Battle of Tokyo On July 12th, 2018, Steel Hawk teamed up beside Nitro Blaze and Lady Hurricane for the last time, defending Tokyo Bay from four Category IV Kaiju: Dabaru, Dainashi, Devastator, and Konton. Devastator was ambushed by Steel's missiles, before getting in close combat with each other. Later on, Dabaru appears, and Steel Hawk helps wound the Kaiju with it's flail and Scorch Blade. However, it's flail is torn from the arm, and is immediately ambushed by Dainashi. Dainashi scratches and deals massive blows to Steel Hawk's abdomen, while Dainashi uses it's arms and heads to bite off some of Hawk's armor. After getting it's abdomen nearly torn apart, it's torso ripped apart, and it's turbines crushed, the pilots give each other one last, "I love you". Afterwards, Steel Hawk punches Dainashi so hard in the face it causes it to open up and bleed. Dabaru uses it's head to bite off the Conn-Pod, crunching and devouring it and killing the pilots, ending Steel Hawk's legacy. Features Steel is one of the oldest Jaegers in the PPDC, being one of the most dangerous while being the slowest. The Jaeger is the tallest ever constructed, towering over the other Jaegers in the fleet. Steel is designed after German tanks color wise, with colors of the Germany flag on the forearms, thighs, and some on the fists, head, and feet. It's head is boxy and rectangular, with two circular screens placed vertically in the front, and two massive turbines atop it's shoulders. It has boxy fists, and stubby feet, making the Jaeger not only dangerous and powerful, but slow it down. Steel Hawk is a durable fighter, thanks to it's impervious armor that can only be damaged by the most powerful of Kaiju, but is rather slow and can't react quickly against nimble foes. Thankfully, Hawk's firepower makes up for it's slowness. Steel Hawk can fire a reactor blast only at the most dire of situations, which is very effective against Kaiju, but makes the Jaeger slower by a margin each time it is used. Steel Hawk has missile launchers hidden in it's wrists, which unleash destructive homing missiles that badly injure Kaiju. On his right arm, Steel can detach a small Z-19 flail that is devastating upon impact. The flail is hidden inside Steel's arm, only detaching if the arm flexes outward. Steel Hawk also has one last backup weapon, the Scorch Blades. While sparingly used, the Scorch Blades were devastating weapons in close combat, hot enough to a Kaiju's limb like butter. While the blades were useful weapons they were, aforementioned, sparingly used due to how much power they took to heat up. Besides the flail and blades, Steel mainly always used it's massive fists to beat down Kaiju. One punch could knock out a few Kaiju teeth, render a Kaiju unconsious, or even kill it. A punch from Steel Hawk amounts to that of 550 tons, more than the force of 10 wrecking balls. One of Steel's deadliest power moves, Father's Punishment, involves Steel grabbing a Kaiju by the head with both hands, crushing it in it's bare hands. It has become a staple of the Jaeger back in Germany. Steel Hawk taunts it's enemies by standing tall, and flexing both of it's arms out. Steel is also known to be incredibly intimidating, just based off of it's stocky build, and almost malovelent stance. Steel also has a specific stance when using it's missiles, putting it's arms to it's sides similar to an "L", and fire all it's missiles at once. The Conn-Pod is stored in the head, with a small escape door at the roof of Steel's head. Kaiju Killed The following is a list of the kaiju killed by Steel Hawk, assisted or by itself.